


One Down, Two Thousand Nine Hundred Ninety-Nine to Go

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dating, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto's first date after TYTNW seems to be going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Down, Two Thousand Nine Hundred Ninety-Nine to Go

 

 

 

Jack grinned over at Ianto as he laughed at Jack's bad pun. Ianto's head was shaking ruefully as he walked in front of Jack, hands tucked casually in his pockets as they strolled out of the restaurant. Jack cocked his head. Ianto's ass was looking particularly scrumptious in his trousers this evening – all the field work he had to do while Jack was away had certainly paid off. Jack shivered. Now to find out if Ianto's increased athleticism would extend into the bedroom.

Ianto let Jack hold the car door open for him as he slid into the passenger side of the SUV. “I've decided to stop trying and sort the legitimate stories from the fabrications, and just assume they're all true.” Ianto's warm chuckle filled the car as Jack closed the door to the driver's side and buckled himself in.

“That's probably best,” Jack confirmed. “Especially seeing as how they _are_ all true.”

That one eyebrow Jack had missed so much in the last year quirked up as Jack pulled away from the restaurant and started on the road to Ianto's flat. “Need I remind you about the black hole and the pseudo-humans orgy?”

Jack grinned as he recalled telling Ianto that story one quiet evening alone in the Hub, after everyone else had gone home and before they stumbled into each other's arms. It had been over a year and a half ago, now – little over six months ago, for Ianto. “Hey, why do you suspect that one?”

Jack glanced over at Ianto long enough to see the man's smile softly illuminated in the flicker of passing street lights. “I'm fairly certain that story broke several laws of physics.”

“Ah,” Jack waggled a finger in reproach. “Laws of physics as _you_ know them. Laws change. Physics changes.”

Once they pulled into the car park behind Ianto's flat, Jack immediately hopped out of the SUV and raced around to Ianto's side, opening the door for him. Ianto rolled his eyes, but if Jack wasn't mistaken – and he wasn't – Ianto was pleased with the attention.

“I'll walk you up,” Jack offered, even as he turned to the stairwell. “Never know when a stray weevil may be lying in wait.”

“My knight in shining armor.” Ianto's voice was dry and heavy with sarcasm, but he still turned with Jack and headed up his stairs. Their shoulders brushed as they walked up the stairwell and down the hall to Ianto's door. As Ianto pulled out his keys, Jack leaned casually on the doorframe.

“So? Twenty-first century dating skills up to par?”

“Very,” Ianto replied with a smile. The lock clicked and Ianto opened the door a crack. He turned back to Jack, who leaned forward in anticipation. “I suppose you did some research to make sure you had all the conventions right?”

Jack shrugged. If by “research” Ianto meant “watched some porn”, then sure, he had done research. “Maybe.”

“Then you should know,” Ianto was leaning closer, and Jack certainly wasn't moving away. Their lips were millimeters apart when Ianto whispered against them: “That good girls don't put out until the third date.”

In a whirl of silk and fine tailoring Ianto was gone and his door shut, leaving Jack pursing his lips to empty air. He blinked, bringing a hand up to ruffle to back of his neck. “Huh.”

Just as he moved forward to knock on Ianto's door, to ask him to please stop joking and let him in, Ianto's voice called out from inside his flat: “Third date, Jack! Then I get to decide what we do – or don't.”

Pouting, Jack turned away from Ianto's door. Shoving his hands in his pockets he started down the lonely path back to his SUV and the Hub. Still, Jack supposed there was always something to be said for anticipation. And he'd be willing to wait until the three hundredth – hell, three _thousandth_ – date for one Ianto Jones.

 


End file.
